Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart
by Maggot With Dead Memories
Summary: While Twilight is away at a sleepover at Rarity's boutique, Sweetie Belle spends the night with Spike at the library. Spike plans to use this to his advantage, and finally tell Sweetie Belle that he loves her.


Tonight was the night. Nothing was gonna stop him. At least, that's what he thought. Spike was well aware that something could go wrong. But he really didn't care, tonight was the night. It had to be. Twilight was at a sleepover that Rarity was having, so that's one thing down. Sweetie Belle was going to be staying at the library with him tonight, that's two. And he looked (in his own words) super-amazing-and-handsome-to-the-max, that's three.

Everything was perfect. And he sure as hell isn't going to chicken out this time. He was gonna man up, and tell Sweetie Belle that he loves her. Even though he was so sure that everything was gonna be perfect, he was still nervous. Wait, scratch that. Nervous was an understatement.

He took a deep breath and walked around his room a bit, hoping to ease some of his nervousness. He turned and faced his mirror, looking at his own reflection he puffed up his chest and and tried to give himself encouragement in the most masculine voice he could pull off. Which admittedly wasn't very masculine at all.

Spike was knocked out of his delusions of being a big tough dragon, by a knock on the libraries front door. Suddenly his nervousness returned ten fold, and Spike went into a panic. Dashing madly about trying to think of how he could possibly greet his beautiful guest. The knocking continued, and finally Spike managed to calm himself down enough to answer the door.

Pulling open the door, Spike was greeted by the sight of Sweetie Belle's smiling face.  
"Hi, Sweetie!" Spike greeted with a very obvious blush adorning his scaled face. Sweetie giggled at the sight, and made Spike's face flush even more. Spike stepped aside and let Sweetie inside. Spike absentmindedly shut the door.

Sweetie and Spike both went to sit down. Sweetie noticed that Spike was paying an awful lot of attention to the floor, so she decided to break the awkward silence with small talk.  
"So, Spike, how have you been?"  
"Oh you know, how I've always been, busy." Spike replied. Sweetie noticed that Spike looked more tired than he usually did. Spike let out a tired sigh.  
"You know, you really should ask Twilight for a break." Sweetie said, as she looked at him with sympathetic eyes.  
"I couldn't do that Sweetie, Twilight needs me. The only time I get a break, is when she's out doing things with her friends, or when she's on a break herself."  
"Don't say that, Twilight loves you, I'm sure if you just asked her she would gladly give you some time off!" As much as Spike wanted to, he really couldn't argue with Sweetie's logic. He let out a sigh of defeat.  
"I suppose you're right, I'll ask her about tomorrow."

Feeling content with the fact that she had won, Sweetie smirked. At that moment, Sweetie realized something, she had never seen Spike's room before.  
"Hey, Spike?"  
"Yes?"  
"I just realized, I've never seen your room before." Spike thought about this and to his surprise she was right. It may not seem like a big deal, but they were best friends. And he had been in her room thousands of times before. "That's not fair you know," she gave him her best pout, "you've been in my room a lot, but I haven't been in your's once!"

Spike hated that look, it was too adorable - she was too adorable! There should be a law against it or something. "Okay, follow me." They both stood up and Spike led her upstairs and into his room. "This is it, welcome to my room, population me!" The room wasn't really huge, nor was it cramped and small. The walls were filled with posters of bands ranging from 'Sum 41' to 'Stone Sour'. There were a couple of bookcases filled to the brim with classic literature, and a stereo sitting on the writing desk by the window.

"Wow, you have seriously good taste in music!" Sweetie said.  
"Thanks, music is one of the things I love the most. It keeps me sane when I'm working for Twi." Sweetie sat down beside Spike on his bed.  
"What's your favorite band?"  
"Now that, is definitely a really tough question to answer. I would have to go with Linkin Park. Now, what's your's?"  
"Linkin Park." She answered quickly and without hesitation. Spike and Sweetie sat in silence staring at each other, and then proceeded to laugh hysterically.

After they both calmed down from their laughing fit, they talked for hours about their favorite songs, and of other things they liked to do. One thing they found was that they both loved to sing, although Spike claimed he wasn't that good, it didn't stop Sweetie from somehow talking him into singing for her. He agreed to sing on one condition, that they did a duet. She agreed immediately. So they sang, and danced for what seemed like the longest time. But in a good way.

All was going well, that is before Spike tripped and fell over on top of Sweetie Belle. They both blushed as they found themselves in their new position, but neither got up nor moved. Spike knew this was probably the best time to bring it up, so he decided that now is the time.  
"Sweetie Belle?"  
"Yes Spike?"  
"I need to tell you something…" Sweeties thought's were everywhere, and her heart was beating faster than a bullet.  
"Y-yes?" Every second seemed like an eternity, and words were getting more difficult to say. Things weren't any easier on Spike's end. Every time he tried to say something, it would come out as strained breaths or awkward stutters.

And finally, Spike had had enough. So he pulled himself together and did something he had always wanted to do. He put his left arm around her body, and one arm around behind her head, and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Sweetie tensed up in surprise, but didn't reject his advances. As Spike deepened the kiss she closed her eyes and melted into it.

As they pulled away gasping for air, they looked into each others eyes. They knew that their lives would never be the same again. And that's alright, because they had each other, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
